


Falling in Love and Terrified - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah has never been one to get close to someone, nor is she the sort to mince words.  Say what needs to be said when it needs saying.  Flirting doesn't fit in with that mindset, but she tried.  Thankfully Cullen understands and enjoys it.</p><p>A writing prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love and Terrified - a writing prompt

They had been flirting since she first spoke to him in Haven.  A few games of chess, complete with flirting, to take their minds off things when they arrived in Skyhold.  She knew she was no good at flirting, coming off as a little too forward.  He blushed like a boy, but gave it as hard as she did.  It wasn’t likely he noticed that part.  Or, at least, she hoped so.  Her bronze skin turned shades darker when he dished out the sweet words.    


She and Cullen had been dancing around one another for nearly three months, and only a couple weeks ago he worked up the courage to kiss her.  Or was it the other way around?  Delylah was entirely too new to this.  In the Circle she had seen, and heard, it plenty.  Most were discreet; others tried, but you can’t always keep a good time quiet.  This sort of thing had interested her for all of five minutes before reality struck home.  She didn’t want to feel that hurt again, to be pushed away like a thing again.    


Cullen made her heart flutter when he smiled at her.  When he touched her she could feel herself go taut, fear gripping her, but then he kissed her.  It was a shock to say the least.  His mouth knew what to do--and the way he held her.  These were things told in stories, read as poetry.  They weren’t real, but here she was, sitting in the garden awaiting her usual chess partner, and sighing as she remembered that first kiss.  That and every kiss thereafter.  The smug look on his face every single time he pulled away to return to his work made her face grow hot.  Even thinking about it.

Her life had become something like the stories she read in the many books in the tower library.  A hero with great power falling in love, brought into the welcoming arms of their lover, spending nights with one another as though it were their last.  Those stories weren’t real.  Just flights of fancy to escape the confines of the tower for a few hours, even if you never truly left.    


Unfortunately Cassandra had noticed the change in Delylah and brought it to Leliana’s attention.  The extra hop in her step, more confident than usual, smiling nearly all the time, and overall just happier in general.  Delylah hadn’t noticed anything, but the other two women had.  Leliana had taken it upon herself to coach Delylah in the art of flirting.  Or at least did her best to do so; Delylah was not the sort to dance around with words and coy looks.  Get to the point of the thing, say what needs saying, nothing more beyond that.  Why the silly waste of breath?    


All the coaching taught her was that some women really didn’t know who or what they were about, and needed to beat around the bush before figuring out what they were looking for.  Or why they were looking in the first place.  She was not that sort of woman.  When she wanted Cullen to kiss her, she did her best to make it more subtle; she asked him if he had a moment to spare, or pointed out that he needed a break.  That had to be good enough, seeing as how Cullen made time for her.  In fact, he always seemed to have time for her. She tested that this morning when he was training the new recruits.  Nearly twenty of them, with two others helping with the training.  She simply walked around them, making sure Cullen saw her before approaching.  Minutes later he set his practice sword and shield aside, gave the trainers orders to continue training, and had breakfast with her.  No complaints about cutting his training early, nothing about her bothering him when he ought to be working, none of that.  No, instead he spoke of other things while they enjoyed a warm breakfast in the main hall.    


Oh, Maker, he was making time for her!  Looking back over the time they’d spent together, it slowly dawned on her as her heart raced.  She could feel her face warm with her blush as she recalled how much she enjoyed the way he touched her hand, the feeling of his lips on her own, the way he laughed, the looks he gave her across the yard, all of it.  Maker’s breath, he was flirting with her!  Of course she hadn’t known it for what it was, but now she understood it.  Somewhat.  Leliana and Cassandra spoke about this sort of thing at length, encouraging her to just make an appearance, smile, and walk away.  No, Cullen was doing that, and in such a way as to seem normal.    


“Are you well, Delylah?”

She jumped in her seat, startled by Cullen’s sudden approach.  Her face grew hotter, and immediately she tensed up as he approached her.  Bending down he took her hand and kissed it, smiling as he stepped back.  That was something he’d never done before.  He was certainly looking proud of himself now.

“I’m feeling just fine, but thank you for asking.”  Delylah cleared her throat as she sat back in her seat. She watched him as he sat down in his own, keeping her eyes on his face.

His smile hadn’t left his face.  “You’re looking a little flushed.  Perhaps you should rest?”    


“I said I’m fine, Cullen.  You worry too much.”  She made her first move, much like she seemed to be doing in this relationship with Cullen.  Leliana said she was too forward, but Cullen didn’t seem to mind.  Yes, he blushed like no other, but if nothing else he appeared to enjoy the attention.

“It can’t be helped.”  He made his move before looking at her.  “When I care about someone I worry for their welfare and happiness.  Right now I’m more concerned about your welfare.”

Delylah privately thanked the Maker for providing the wisdom to wear something that provided her with more air on her skin.  She was feeling remarkably, and unusually, hot right now.  “I didn’t catch that middle part.  Would you mind repeating it?”  She moved another piece before looking at him.  Now he was blushing.  “Cullen, are you well?  You’re looking rather flushed?”

Sitting back and doing his best to appear at ease, “I said when I care for someone I worry about them.”

“Ah, I see.  Is this why you worry so much about our soldiers?  From all you say and do it certainly appears that way.”  She could immediately tell she was failing at yet another attempt to flirt and play coy.  It would be so much easier to say she cared about him as well, and more than she ought to care about anyone.  Fear twisted around inside her too tightly for her to get the words out.    


“They’re not the only ones I care about, Delylah.”  He moved another piece.  “I believe you may know this already.”

Delylah studied the board, deciding on her next move in the game as much as her next move in the conversation.  “Do I now?”  She chided herself in her mind.  She would be free of the emotional mess she was stirring up if she simply came out and said it.  She moved her next piece, seeing the trap Cullen had set up and avoiding it with ease.

“You’re improving.  Have you been practicing with anyone?”  Cullen seemed genuinely impressed as he made his next move.

“Leliana’s been coaching me.”  Sighing, Delylah sank back into her seat.  “I’m not sure if I’m a very good student though.  I don’t really understand it all.  Say this, do that, it’s exhausting.”  The words were just flowing out now, and she made no effort to stop them as she looked at the board.  “According to her I’m too forward, and even Cassandra agrees.  I think it’s one of the few things they can agree on.”  She moved her next piece, taking out a couple of Cullen’s own and destroying the trap he had set up in the process.  “Apparently just coming out and saying what you want to say is the wrong thing to do.”  She looked up then, and the look on Cullen’s face was entirely unexpected.  “Wait, you were talking about the chess game, weren’t you?”    


In the span of a breath he was up and lifting her from her seat, pulling her up into a kiss.  She didn’t resist; she could never resist his touch.  Didn’t want to resist him.  His hands held her waist, holding her close before pushing her away just slightly.  “Why don’t you say what’s on your mind?”

Sighing deeply, she removed his hands from her waist and walked a few paces away.  She could hear her pulse in her ears like a deafening drum.  At the same time she kept her hands carefully in her front of her, weaving one of her red dreadlocks between in her fingers.  She didn’t know how long she was like that, but she hadn’t heard Cullen leave.  Turning around, she straightened her back and released her hair.  This was no time to look the fearful young girl.  “Very well.  I think I’m falling in love with you, and it terrifies me.”

Delylah had never seen Cullen smile so much before, nor blush so deeply.  In just a few short steps he had her in his arms.  They simply stood there, holding one another, much to Delylah’s relief.  She could feel her fear melting away, the tension releasing, and finally she was smiling.  “It’s good to know I’m not the only one falling in love.”  His voice was soft, kind, “I was afraid it was one-sided.”  He started laughing, Delylah soon joining him with her own laughter.  “How about you stop listening to Leliana and Cassandra and just go with things?”

Nodding, “All things considered, I believe you may be correct in your assessment.  Lessons from those two have proven to be quite useless.”  She laughed again, the tension and fear gone now.  “Wait, you said you’re--”  Then his lips were on hers before she could finish.  No words were necessary now that they were both aware of their feelings for each other.    


Meanwhile Leliana and Cassandra watched from on high, knowing glances passing between them.  Their work here was done.


End file.
